Vert Henderson
Vert Henderson is a character from Super Fighters Megamix, who is originally introduced, and one of the make protagonist of Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors, along with Akagi Palmer, Tazz Haywood, and others. Vert is an adventurer, a pilot, an inventor, a mechanical engineer, a collage student, and a member of Shin Denjin Warriors, along with Blossom, Cerina, Jyna, Kodama, and others. He is also a best friend of Akagi Palmer, Tazz Haywood, Blossom Kurenai, Cerina Arquette, Jyna Violette, Victorriea Cooper, Bunny Cosgrove, a good friend of Kodama Purrott, and a rival of Boomer Yong Jericho and Guarnet Underwood, but later allied with her. Biography Appearance Vert is an athletic young man with a slim and average figure with more defined muscles. He also has blue eyes, pale skin, and anime-style short blonde spiky hair. Personality Vert is highly inteelligent, smart, friendly, cheerful, calculating, and a confident kind of young man. Outfits Outfit 01: '''In his first outfit, he wears a white & black short sleeve hoodie, yellow puffy vest, dark gray trendy camo baggy cargo shorts, a belt, white socks, red/white high top sneakers, black fingerless gloves, and a motorcycle goggles which are pushed up out of the way. '''Outfit 02: In his second outfit, he wears a 3/4 sleeve yellow-orange hoodie jacket over dark blue untucked t-shirt, black baggy denim shorts, a belt, brown steel-capped boots, dark orange-lensed motorcycle goggles on forehead, and black fingerless tactical combat gloves. Story Background Super Fighters Megamix Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors Gameplay and Abilities Fighting Style Vert's fighting style is a techical and tricky martial arts that is the mixture of Kobujutsu, Kickboxing, Northern Praying Mantis/Tourou-ken, Xing Yi Quan, Baji Quan, Kung-Fu, and Lucha Libre to create a skillful martial arts. He also uses a very acrobatic and aerial fighting style. Powers * Glide - Vert can glide for a few moments. * Ergokinesis - Vert has a incredible power of yellow energy, that he uses when gathering chi energy from Gaia. ** Energy Projectile - Vert can fire a projectile of energy called Reppuuken, just like Rock Howard and Geese Howard. He can even use the Double Reppuuken. ** Energy Attack - Vert can use chi energy to increase the damage of his normal attacks (punches, kicks and so forth). He uses this power in a similar fashion Akagi and Cerina does and, sometimes, the energy takes the form of wings and fox ears and tails. ** Energy Eagle - Vert can create a giant eagle of the energy. Also, by merging with it, he can increase his overall power and strength. ** Energy Fox - Vert can create a giant fox of the energy. Also, by merging with it, he can increase his overall power and strength. Skills Character Relationships * Akagi Palmer - His lifelong best friend. * Tazz Haywood - His close friend. * Kodama Purrott - His friend. * Blossom Kurenai - His lifelong best friend. * Cerina Arquette - His lifelong best friend. * Victorriea Cooper - His friend. * Bunny Cosgrove - His best friend. * Rokket "R.D." Diaz - His close friend. * Jyna Violette - His close friend. * Oliver Kimachi - His rival and ally. * Guarnet Underwood - His friendly rival and ally. * Boomer Yong Jericho - His rival. * Rock Howard - His idol. * Lion Rafale - His idol. * Julia Chang - His idol. * Cammy White - His rival and ally. * Eliot(Dead or Alive) - His friendly rival and ally. * Leo Kliesen - His idol. * Hitomi(Dead or Alive) - His friendly rival. * Alisa Bosconovitch - His friendly rival and ally. Quotes Intro/Pre-Fight In Battle Taunt During Tag/Team Switch Victory Losing Continue Music/Theme Musical/Solo Themes Rivalry Themes Shared Themes Image Songs Trivia Category:Good Category:Characters Category:Males